babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ships Similar to Mamuel
This is a list of ships that are similar to the pairing Mamuel. These aren't in any particular order. These can be from any show or fanfiction. Ships Dean/Rachel (From WildSide) *Dean (Samuel) got a crush on Madison (Rachel) ever since they first met *Throughout the series Dean's (Samuel) crush on Rachel (Madison) gets bigger *Dean (Samuel) seemed to have forgotten about his crush on Rachel (Madison) in season 2 *They are best friends *Rachel (Madison) is the main character and Dean (Samuel) is more of a secondary character *Rachel and Madison both have blonde hair *They care about each other *Dean (Samuel) is always there for Rachel (Madison) *Dean (Samuel) and Rachel (Madison) live with three other people Justice (Babushka), Gary (Matthew), and April (Phil) *Dean (Samuel) and Justice (Babushka) are frenemies *Rachel (Madison) and Justice (Babushka) are best friends *Rachel (Madison) was dating Maze (Simon) *Madison and Rachel are both in seperate girl groups which are similar to Little Mix and they both replace Perrie OR 'Rachel/Maze (From ''WildSide) *Rachel (Madison) liked Maze (Samuel) since they first met *Rachel (Madison) and Maze (Samuel) happily dated for a short amount of time *Maze (Samuel) cheats on Rachel (Madison), leaving Rachel (Madison) heart-broken *Maze (Samuel) goes and tries to take Rachel (Madison) back *Maze (Samuel) left Rachel (Madison) without telling her 'Gary/Justice (From ''WildSide) *Gary and Samuel are both portrayed by Kyle Massey *Gary (Samuel) develops a eventually crush on Justice (Madison) 'Carly/Freddie (From ''iCarly) *Madison (Carly) is the main character and Freddie (Samuel) is a secondary character *Freddie (Samuel) had a crush on Carly (Madison) since the first episode *Carly's character is pretty much the same as Madison's *They do date for a while, then soon break up '''Rocky/Logan (From ''Shake It Up) *They seem to be hinting that they like eachother ever since they first met *They actually date for a while and then break up *Logan (Samuel) doesn't get along with Rocky's (Madison) best friend, Cece (Babushka) 'Fletcher/Chyna (From A.N.T. Farm) *Samuel (Fletcher) had a crush on Chyna (Madison) ever since they first met *Chyna (Madison) is the main character and Fletcher (Samuel) is more of a secondary character *They are best friends with Olive (Babushka) '''Tori/André (From ''Victorious) *They are best friends *They perform duets together *André (Samuel) convinced Tori (Madison) not to leave Hollywood Arts (The Sparks Hotel) *Tori (Madison) is the main character and André (Samuel) is a secondary character *Their appearances are similar. Tori (Madison) is white and André (Samuel) is dark 'Austin/Ally (From Austin & Ally) *Ally (Madison) has a crush on Austin (Samuel) *Austin (Samuel) likes Ally back (Madison) *They are best friends 'Margie/Michael (From ''Wishful Thanking) *Michael (Samuel) has a crush on Margie (Madison) *Michael (Samuel) is jealous over Margie's (Madison) obsession with Jeremy Train (Any guy Madison goes out with) *They are best friends *It is hinted that Margie (Madison) likes Michael back even though that they're only 10 'Cameron/Devon (From ''Rich Wars) *They are best friends *Cameron (Madison) is the main character and Devon (Samuel) is a secondary character *It is hinted that they have a crush on eachother, or atleast Devon (Samuel) has a crush on Cameron (Madison) '''Tony/Casey (From ''Email) *They are best friends *Casey (Madison) is the main character and Tony (Samuel) is a secondary character *They date, and they end the series dating *Tony (Samuel) had a crush on Casey (Madison) ever since the first episode 'Cory/Meena (From Cory in the House) *Cory (Samuel) had a crush on Meena (Madison) since the first time he saw her. *Samuel and Cory are both portrayed by Kyle Massey and have very similar personalities. *Meena (Madison) likes to sing. *They are best friends. *In an episode, Cory (Samuel) goes out with Candy (Bianca) to make Meena (Madison) jealous. *Sophie (Babushka) is a young girl who likes to tease Cory (Samuel). *Cory (Samuel) has a ditzy-friend called Newt (Phil). *Cory's (Samuel's) father (guardian), Victor (Matthew) is a professional chef. 'Luke/Jessie (From ''Jessie) *Luke (Samuel) has a crush on Jessie (Madison) *Jessie (Madison) likes to sing *Jessie (Madison) and Luke (Samuel) share many plots together 'Zack/Maddie (From ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) *Zack (Samuel) has a crush on Maddie (Madison) *Maddie and Madison have basically the same name (although Maddie is short for Madeline) *Maddie and Madison both have blonde hair 'Dipper/Wendy (From ''Gravity Falls) *Dipper (Samuel) has a crush on Wendy (Madison) *Wendy thinks Dipper is cute (in a baby's cute way) *Dipper (Samuel) gets jealous when Wendy (Madison) is with another guy *Dipper (Samuel) hangs out with Wendy (Madison) just so he can spend time with her 'Bucket/Kelly (From ''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures) *Bucket (Samuel) has a crush on Kelly (Madison) *Bucket (Samuel) tries the best he can to make Kelly (Madison) his girlfriend *Kelly (Madison) is a goody-goody *Kelly (Madison) likes to sing *They are best friends '''Tawni/Nico (From ''Sonny With A Chance) *They're appearances. Tawni (Madison) has blonde hair and Nico (Samuel) is dark with black hair *They share some plots together 'Amber/Alfie (From House of Anubis) *Alfie (Samuel) has a crush on Amber (Madison) *They date for a while but soon break up *They're apearances. Amber (Madison) has blonde hair and Alfie (Samuel) is dark with black hair '''Greg/Holly (From ''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid) *Greg (Samuel) has a crush on Holly (Madison) *Holly (Madison) seems to like Greg (Samuel) *Both Holly and Madison is portrayed by Peyton List 'Maddie/Diggie (From Liv and Maddie) *It is shown that they do like eachother *They are good friends, and they become a couple in an episode *Maddie is actually short for Madison, and both Madisons have blonde hair '''Percy/Anabeth (From ''Percy Jackson Book Series/Movies) * Both liked each other form the start * Anabeth has the same hair color as Madison, which is blonde '''Drew/Rachel (From ''Forever Young)''' *Drew (Samuel) has feelings for Rachel (Madison) while her feelings for Drew are unknown. Category:About Mamuel Category:Fan Interaction